Loki No!
by goldenspringtime
Summary: It begins and ends the same way...or sometimes the past repeats itself even when your in it. Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.

Warnings: Time travel, character death, angst, dark thoughts.

Loki lowered Gungnir. He had done it! Loki had just killed Laufey, the brute who had abandoned him to die! As a bonus he had shown his loyalty to Odin. Now all that was left was to kill Thor this time more successfully and destroy Jotunheim, then everything would be perfect.

"Loki no!" Thor voice shouted from behind him he turned surprised that Thor had found him so quickly. Why couldn't Thor have done what he was supposed to do and just die? He assumed that Thor was showing his displeasure at Loki's attempt to murder him and maybe additionally the fact that he had killed Laufey. That was when Loki noticed that there was another frost giant in the room. There was something odd about the situation. The frost giant looked familiar although Loki did not know any frost giants just by looking at them. Thor wasn't looking at him either but at the frost giant.

"How much dark energy did it take for you to follow me?" The frost giant asked Thor. Both of them occasionally looked at Loki but they mostly seemed to be looking at each other. Perhaps it was some enemy of Thor's? But if so why were they here? And why wasn't Thor trying to kill him or even confront him about Loki's attempt on his life? There was something about this situation that was bothering him something that he felt he should know.

"Loki don't do this." Thor pleaded and Loki frowned. Thor knew that Loki had tried to kill him on earth was he trying to keep him from trying again? But if so why didn't he just ask him straight out? Thor was not usually a complex guy if he wanted something he didn't ask in round about ways and if he was angry he usually said so. So why wasn't he doing either? In fact Thor didn't seem to be talking to Loki at all instead he seemed to be talking to the frost giant. The frost giant turned to look at him.

"You know there's a reason I came now and not earlier I still want Laufey dead for what he tried to do. However Thor you know what happens next do you really want that to happen?" Thor shook his head and pleaded with the frost giant.

"If you do this you will destroy everything." Why would Thor plead with a frost giant instead of just killing him? Especially if things were as bad as Thor thought they were?

"That's the point." the frost giant said and Loki found himself flung into the wall.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours ago.

Thor watched as Loki shivered even though he was a frost giant and buried under several thick layer of blankets.

"You are not cold are you?" Thor asked sadly because if Loki wasn't cold he knew what the reason was for the shivering. Loki didn't look at him but nodded his head. Thor closed his eyes momentarily. He hated seeing his brother go through treatment, it was painful for him to see his brother in such pain but it was the only way to keep his brother from the madness that would otherwise have control of his mind.

Two years ago Thor had tried to kill Loki with lighting but Loki had unexpectedly survived the encounter; probably because his brother had been using dark energies at the time. Loki had unexpectedly had calmed after the lighting hit his body and his madness for awhile seemed to have vanished.. However it had come back. The healers had discussed it and had determined that the madness had been cut off by Thor's lightning and had something to do with Loki's brain. Thor wasn't sure that he entirely understand exactly what was going on he just knew it's end result; Loki no longer being mad.

Thor hadn't had to hit Loki with any more lighting though instead Loki was treated by a team of healers. However the result was the same saneness in exchange for significant pain. Humans he understood were put under for such treatments but that did not work for Loki. Loki's body was very resistant to treatment of any kind, it was especially resistant to things that would serve to put him under if Loki's body had allowed them to work; which his body hadn't. Additionally on the few things that worked to put him under only worked until the pain started and then ceased to work any longer than that.

The treatments and the accompanying pain however was the only way to make sure that Loki didn't return to his old ways and nobody wanted that. Thor did not like to think about the dark times, the 100 years of his brothers madness. Loki had killed many people in many places, one of them being Asgard. However Thor knew his brother as he was now was not the monster that Loki had once been. If Loki needed another treatment then Thor was going to be with him like he always was. The only problem was that the treatments were taking less and less time to wear off. The healers were searching for other methods, less painful ones, but they had yet to come up with anything.

"I will be there with you brother." Thor assured Loki. Loki continued to shiver in fear and Thor knew that Loki dreaded the treatments. The treatments were the only way that Loki could stay free though. If Loki refused them Thor would have no choice but imprison his brother in the darkest dungeon he could find and make sure that Loki would never use his magic again.

"Thor I can't do it again." Loki begged and Thor's heart broke to hear him talk so brokenly. Thor didn't like seeing Loki go through it either. It was the only way though, the only way they could stay together, to be brothers.

"Loki you aren't well and until we find a better method this is the only way we have to fix you." Loki shook his head.

"I can't."

"Loki."

"I cant!" Loki yelled and then huddled in himself so that his skinny arms were wrapped around his blanket covered legs and his face was touching his knees.

"Loki you know what will happen if you don't get treated." Thor reminded him softly. He didn't want to see that. Thor had gotten used to having his brother back; the one who wasn't determined to dominate the realms. Thor couldn't allow that to happen, not when so many more people would die. However in the end it was his brother's choice. "If you chose that I'll have to strip you of your magic and put in a cell where you cannot hurt anyone." Thor didn't want to do that but it was his only option if Loki opted against treatment.

"Or you could kill me." Loki said into his knees but Thor heard. But he had to have heard wrong; Loki wouldn't ask him to do that. Loki looked up from his knees "Thor I can't do it anymore." Loki pleaded with him tears streaming from his eyes. Thor got off the bed and stepped away from him in horror because he never thought that Loki would ask him to do something like that.

"You did it before." Loki reminded him but Thor shook his head. Thor had been angry then and desperate and most importantly he had managed to shut down all his brotherly feelings, Thor didn't think he could do it again.

"Loki I cannot, you must not ask that of me." Thor insisted and Loki looked sad but he nodded before he grabbed his knees again hiding his face again.

"Loki you must put this madness behind you." Thor said trying to convince Loki. Thor was afraid that his brother if in lieu of Thor refusing might try to take his own life. He sat next to Loki again and put his hand in what he hoped was a comforting way on Loki's back. Loki didn't speak for a long time; so long that Thor had assumed that Loki had fallen asleep.

"What if there was another way?" at first Thor was overjoyed thinking that Loki had put the plan of his death behind him, however on further inspection Thor found that he wasn't fond of the way that Loki had said that.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked warily. Loki looked up his face slightly nervous.

"Thor the length of the effectiveness of the treatments is going to keep going down. Eventually I will probably need one every day." Thor shook his head.

"You cannot think like that; the healers will find another soon." Loki shook his head.

"They've been working on it for two years. They've tried every other way on me but because of my magic and physiology the treatments are the only thing that works."

"Then I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking?" Loki had always been smarter then him. Even 100 years of his brother being crazy and the repeated treatments hadn't dulled his brother mind much. Loki brother smiled but it was still his smile, not the one that his brother wore when the sickness in his mind took over. He looked more energized that he had in a long time and Thor found himself curious about what kind of plan would make Loki act this way.

"What if I could fix everything before it ever started?" Thor frowned not liking the way that Loki had phrased that.

"But how could you?" Thor asked knowing there was something he did not understand. Sometimes Thor wished he could trade a little bit of his strength for an inkling of what went on in his brother's mind.

"Thor don't you see?" Loki asked hopefully but Thor still didn't get it. Was it a riddle? How could you fix something before it started? Loki sighed but didn't look as miserable as he had before.

Instead he just looked tired he rolled over onto his side. Though Thor wondered if Loki was really tired or just trying to shut him out. His brother was often tired though. Which had something to do with the fact that he ate very little, in fact Loki's hair was started to go prematurely gray and fall out which the healers said because Loki was not eating enough. Thor knew that the deaths that his brother had caused weighed heavily on his brother's conscience. Thor sighed as well.

"Loki." Thor said trying to talk to his brother try to convince him not hurt himself. There was no response though except the steady rising and falling of his brother's chest. Thor had never been able to tell when Loki was really sleeping or when he was pretending to be so so Loki wouldn't have to talk when he didn't want to.

Thor was not going to leave his brothers side regardless. Not until he convinced his brother first to abandon thoughts of hurting himself. Then Thor was going to convince Loki to go through treatment again. Thor left the bed not wanting to crowd his brother in his sleep. First of all he grabbed one his brothers spare blankets and headed for the red sofa that was just a few feet away from the bed. Thor climbed onto it. The red sofa certainly wasn't as comfortable as his own bed but he wasn't leaving Loki. He had lost and thought he had lost his brother too many times over the years and Thor wasn't about to lose him again. Thor tucked the spare blanket of Loki's around him and looked at his brother's still form. Thor would keep vigil over his brother in the night and hopefully in the morning things would be better.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.

Thor's eyes open slowly and he glanced around the room slowly a little confused to find himself in Loki's room instead of his own. Why would he have gone to sleep there? The cobwebs quickly cleared their way out of his mind as he caught a brilliant green light coming from the middle of floor. Thor could see through the brilliant green light to Loki who was sitting of the middle of it. His brother's body was facing the wall away from him and Thor could only see half his brother's face from where he was lying. Thor quickly go to his feet and started towards Loki and the green energy. He stopped a few inches from the energy and looked at it warily. Magic was not something he knew a lot about and as such always made him a bit wary; especially his brother's magic.

"Don't touch it." Loki wasn't looking at Thor but at the floor but somehow he knew.

"Loki what are you doing?" Thor now knew what the thing around Loki was an energy shield. It would keep him and everyone else out. Thor again feared for his brother's life. Was that why he had the shield up to prevent Thor from saving him?

"Whether or not I die it won't change anything." Loki said with a shake of his head. "Even if they do find a permanent cure." from the tone of Loki's voice it was clear that Loki didn't think such a thing existed." it won't' change anything. I will still have to live the rest of my long years with the knowledge of what I've done. The people that I've hurt." There was nothing Thor could say to contradict that. Loki was right. Thor knew that the knowledge of what Loki had done in the past weighted heavily on his brother. Thor suspected that was the reason his brother was so thin as well which was why most of the time Loki wrapped himself in thick blankets to keep himself warm.

"Well get through it; we're brothers." Thor said earnestly Loki smiled but it wasn't a happy one.

"I want you to know how much i love you and how sorry I am for all the pain I've caused you and the universe." Thor shook his head not wanting to hear what sounded awfully enough like goodbye.

"And I want you to know that I'm sorry about what I have to do next. I know that you won't like it" Loki said with a sad shake of his head "then again you probably won't remember anything different." Thor did not like the sound of that "I'm going to fix everything. I'm going to make it better." he said with a sad but determined smile. Loki changed into his Jotun form and disappeared in a flash of light. Thor paled as he thought of Loki's comments and he had a feeling of what Loki might mean.

Loki formed in the room and looked around. He paused momentarily as he set his eyes on Odin. Odin was still in the Odinsleep but Loki knew that Odin was going to see what was going to happen. He momentarily wondered how Odin would react when he woke up but shook his head since now was not the time for such thoughts. Whatever Odin's reaction, whatever Thor's or his mother's reaction, this was for the best. It was the only way to save all the people he had killed over the years due to his madness and the only way to stop the treatments.

Loki formed just in time to watch his younger self kill Laufey. Laufey's death was the one and only death he had never felt guilty about. After all Laufey had been his father and he had abandoned him to die the way that a father never should. It was why he had chosen this moment. Thor nodded to go to Midgard because it had made him a stronger, better person and a better leader. Which was he felt that he couldn't stop the deaths of that had lead to that or his own finding out about his heritage. All Loki had to do was kill his younger self and then everything would be better. Loki took a step towards his younger self when he felt a change in the air and saw Thor take form. His brother had followed him there; that was not part of the plan but that did not mean he could deviate from it.

"Loki no!" his brother shouted and pleaded with him. Didn't Thor see that this was better? That everything would be better without him? That he was doing this for Thor and his family. Yes they would mourn him for a little while but altogether they would be happier without the pain he would bring them. Loki looked at his younger self. His younger self was young and so full of himself that he did not see that he was beginning his path to darkness. If Loki could stop himself now none of it would have ever happened.

"How much dark energy did you use to get here?" Loki asked trying to play like he had back when he had been mad. He was trying to be the villain again. However what he said was probably right since it was the only way Thor could have gotten there so quickly was to use dark energy like Odin had when he had sent Thor to Midgard.

"Loki don't do this." Thor pleaded

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.

"That's the point." Loki said with a mad smile; however Loki didn't feel quite as mad as he wanted Thor to think he was...yet. Loki flung his younger self into the wall. Loki then used spells to weave around Loki making it impossible for him to move. He knew more about magic then the Loki in front of him did. Loki also knew his younger self and what his younger self would try to do to get out of it. Even back then in the beginning of his madness he had always been smart. Loki made sure that his younger self wouldn't be able to get out of the spell and that anytime his younger self used magic the magic of Loki's spell just held him tighter.

"What about our lives?" Thor asked trying to find anything to change his brother mind about this even though he knew in his heart that it would not work.

"Name me one person who's life was better with me in it?" Loki said.

"Me." Thor said instantly and for a moment he could see the facade that Loki constructed around himself crumble. Loki looked at him surprised but the facade was rebuilt in seconds.

"I tried to kill you several times, he just did and was just about to again." he said his eyes looked pointedly at the younger Loki who looked even more confused now but Thor didn't care. Loki stepped toward his younger self and Thor automatically moved to block him. Anyone who ever tired to hurt his brother except for some of the worst 100 years had always had to go through him first, even if it was Loki..

"Thor move out of the way." he said tensely obviously not wanting to fight him but Thor shook his head.

"You're not hurting him" Thor said stubbornly.

"I don't want to have to hurt you to get to him" Loki said then sighed "however that doesn't mean that I won't." Thor tensed he had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but it seemed like it would always come to this. Thor couldn't allow Loki to destroy himself. Thor had already watched it once, he couldn't watch it again. Only the last time had been Loki letting go and this time Loki was actively trying to kill his younger self.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.

Loki tried his magic to get out of the spell that the frost giant had put on him. However it was very complicated and he had a hard time even sensing where the links of the spell were. The frost giant sure knew his magic. Also after a few moments he noticed the more he used magic the more the spell swelled and the more he couldn't move. The frost giant was smart, which was odd since he had always heard that frost giants were idiots along with being monsters.

While he tried to escape he heard their conversation and had feeling that there was something very obvious that he was missing. It made him feel stupid; he hated the feeling more than just about anything in the world. The frost giant stepped towards him and Thor stepped in the way to protect him. Loki frowned Thor was protecting him from the frost giant even after Loki had just tried to kill him? Then again he supposed that frost giants were something Thor was always willing to kill. Maybe Thor wasn't sure what he was going to do with Loki yet? It seemed impossible that Thor was trying to protect him after Loki had just tried to kill him. Not even Thor was that good of a guy was he?

The frost giant formed an ice knife with a wicked looking edge. It was clear that Loki was the target of the frost giant. He wondered what he had done to the frost giant? Loki would have thought this was about Laufey, about he fact that Loki had killed him. The frost giant however had denied any loyalty to Laufey and had even said that he wanted Laufey dead for what he had done.

There was something...why couldn't he grasp it?! The frost giant phased through Thor. Thor in turn grabbed the frost giant and threw him against the wall with enough force that had the walls hadn't been so strong it probably would have left a hole or sizable dent. However at the same time he knew that Thor hadn't used his full strength. Loki knew his brother-no Thor he reminded himself they weren't brothers- Thor could have threw the frost giant much harder than that.

Why was Thor going easy on the being who intended to kill him? Was Thor not really sure that he wanted to protect Loki after what Loki had done? The frost giant though got back up which was feat which in and of itself. Loki had seen several Asgardians while training receive a similar blow and fall unconscious. The frost giant dodged around Thor; he was fast. Loki might have admired the frost giants fighting style if it wasn't a frost giant and trying to kill him.

The frost giant was quick but thankfully Thor caught up to him and slammed him into another wall and spoke quietly to him. Loki could not hear what Thor said to him or what the frost giant said back. There was something familiar about the frost giant. What was it? Loki wasn't familiar with any jotuns. Had he fought him in Jotenheim? Loki didn't think so, the frost giant was thin much thinner and smaller than all the other frost giants maybe he was a runt? Loki watched the frost giant move he was quick on his feet and seemed to know Thor's battle style

There was something about the frost giant that was so familiar. It was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't' seem to figure out why the frost giant was so familiar. There was something about him that he knew so well. Suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle just clicked into place. He knew what the frost giant was now and wondered how it was that he hadn't seen it before.

"You're me aren't you?" he said quietly but they heard him. Loki realized that he should have kept his revelation to himself when his other self used the distraction to use a spell to make the walls partially swallow up Thor. His other self turned to him and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out. Honestly I thought it would be a little sooner even with the Jotun face, but then again if I remember correctly at this point in my life I'm deeply in denial about my heritage. So much so that I thought if I could rid of of Jotenhiem all together then I would finally...fit in? Be free? Belong?" his other self shook his head like he thought the idea was ridiculous. His other self also let go of the Jotun image and Loki found himself staring at... himself. His other self wasn't much older than him. In fact except for being skinner than what was healthy and paler as well he didn't look very different from what he saw when he looked in the mirror.

"Why?" was all he was able to say. Why did his future self want to kill him? Didn't he know that Loki was doing this for their father?

"Because we are a disease and if we are not extinguished now before someone catches us many people are going to die because of us." his other self said stonily but Loki could see that his other self felt strongly about it. What? Only the Jotuns would die because they were monsters and to show father that he was his son. And Thor, Loki glanced at Thor who looked in to be in pain. Thor was still struggling with the wall trying to escape it but no matter how hard Thor fought it he didn't move more than an inch.

"Please I don't understand." Loki said the other Loki looked at him smiled slightly.

"It's okay Loki. I'm not sadistic not anymore and I don't want us to suffer I'll make it quick and painless for you." He looked again at Thor who screamed.

"Loki don't this!" His other self didn't turn to look around at Thor but said in a voice loud enough for both Loki and Thor to hear.

"This is what has to be done."

"Loki no!" Thor said at the same time his other self thrust the ice dagger into his chest.

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.

Thor held Loki against the wall.

"Why are you fighting for him?" Loki asked quietly looking in his younger self direction. Thor didn't look he concentrated his energy on Loki on keeping him in one place knowing that this could be a distraction.

"Because you are my brother." Thor said.

"Yes but you know that I tried to kill myself not long from now. Are you honestly telling me that everyone won't be better off if I'm dead? Even me, I fell off the bitfrost with every intention to die but I wasn't allowed to. The Chitauri took me and they tortured me until I became what I was." Thor blinked in all the time he had never known that Loki had been tortured by the Chitauri. Thor had suspected something like that but he had never asked and Loki had never offered any knowledge. "So even I would be happier if I were to die now and all the people who I killed would also certainly be happier. Your friend Steve might actually live to a ripe old age without me." Thor grip tightened a little without him realizing. Steve had been a great friend until Loki had killed him.

"It is forbidden to mess with time." Thor said deciding to go for a logical argument hoping that Loki might respond better to a logical argument rather than then emotional one. "You have no idea if you will make things worse." Loki smiled kindly. This was not a situation Thor had ever expected to be in. Having his younger brother trying to convince him to let him kill himself.

"How could anything be worse than me?" Loki asked sadly.

"You don't know that it will be better." Thor said stubbornly.

"What are you really afraid of?" Loki asked kindly and Thor hesitated not wanting to say it aloud but after a moment without his consent it tumbled out of his lips.

"What will happen to us?" Thor asked he asked but he had a feeling that he knew.

"You're me aren't you?" Thor became momentarily distracted as he turned to look at the voice. In that moment Loki broke his grip and use his magic to push him into the wall. Loki also used a spell that made the wall like quick sand only a million times worse. Thor could struggle all he wanted but he couldn't seem to get out of the wall. He had to get out of the wall! He had to save his brother from himself!

"I was wondering when you would figure it out honestly I thought it would be a little sooner even with the Jotun face, but then again if I remember correctly at this point in my life I'm deeply in denial about my heritage. So much so that I thought if I could rid of of Jotenhiem all together then I would finally...fit in? Be free? Belong?" Is that what Loki had been thinking when he had tried to destroy Jotenhiem? Thor had wondered that too over the years; wonder what Loki had hoped to gain by destroying Jotenthiem. Loki let go of jotun face and looked like himself standing by an eerily similar image.

"Why?" Loki's younger more innocent self asked and Thor wished that he could get out of the wall.

"Because we are a disease and if we are not extinguished now before someone catches us many people are going to die because of us." Thor blinked but didn't stop struggling. That was a very bleak view to have of oneself, then again it wasn't exactly wrong. For a long time anyone Loki came in contact with ending up dead.

"Please I don't understand." the younger Loki said and he looked scared and confused. Thor's heart broke for the younger version of his younger brother. The version who didn't know what was to come and why his older self would want to kill him.

"It's okay Loki I'm not sadistic not anymore and I don't want us to suffer I'll make it quick and painless for you." His Loki's eyes looked his way briefly before turning back around Thor screamed.

"Loki don't this!" Loki didn't turn to look around at Thor but said in a voice loud enough for both Loki and Thor to hear.

"This is what has to be done." Loki said.

"Loki no!" the dagger went into Loki's heart and suddenly Thor could move from the wall. Thor ran the short distance to his younger younger brother. Younger Loki looked at him shocked.

"No! No!" Thor screamed as the younger Loki fell onto his knees. Thor grabbed him tightly as if that would prevent him from slipping away. Younger Loki looked at him blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Thor, I didn't realize..." this was eerily reminiscent of when Loki had faked his death but he knew this time around it wasn't fake. Thor stroked his dying brother hair. His brother that he would now never get to see grow up, to see change into a good person albeit one with guilt.

"It's okay Loki." Thor said although he was crying and younger Loki could probably feel his tears. "I forgive you, I know what you did and what you planning and I forgive you." he said into his hair and felt Loki trembling. Thor had seen enough warriors die to know that Loki was close. Thor shook his head, no. no. Loki stopping trembling and his breathing stopped.

"No!" Thor screamed. He looked up and saw Loki who looked at him solemnly.

"You killed him!" Thor yelled and started towards his brother who had just killed his brother..or rather his younger self. Loki didn't move out of the way even as Thor pressed him against the wall by his neck.

"You can kill me if you want; if that's how you want to spend your remaining time." Thor deflated, Loki was right. Soon time would catch up with them and they would cease to exist. Thor didn't want to spend his last minutes as himself by fighting or hurting Loki. Thor released Loki who grunted and fell to the floor. As soon as Thor released him he found he also lacked the ability to keep standing and fell into a little heap on the floor. He found Loki moving him so that he was resting on his lap. It wasn't that comfortable with Loki thin bones that didn't have enough fat on them to cushion his head but Thor didn't move his head.

"Thor it's okay, its' going to be okay." Thor wasn't sure if he believe him, and even if it was, he would never see it since he would cease to exist.

"How do you think it will happen?" Thor asked tiredly. Thor felt that he was allowed to be. Thor had been fighting Loki for over 100 years, only to finally get him back for 2 years and then lose him all over again and now he was going to cease to exist at all.

"I foresee two ways. One is that we will simply pop out of existence and the other is that we will slowly fade away." Thor nodded. He was not fond of either idea but he supposed that it didn't matter; he was going to stop existing anyways and probably soon. Thor felt tears coming to his eyes and normally he would try to stop them or even hide them. However Thor was going to fade away, so he would have never cried to begin with. So what did it matter if for once in his life he let someone else see him cry? Loki rubbed circles into his back and kept saying.

'It's going to be okay." again and again as the two of them waited to fade away.

A/N: There is either going to be one or two more chapters left so we're nearing the end.

Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.

Frigga wasn't sure how her sweet son had managed to cause so much chaos. They had defeated the frost giants now but she hadn't been sure where Loki was until she had asked Heimdall. Although she knew that Heimdall could and would rightfully still be angry at Loki's attempt to kill him, he told her where he was and to hurry because her son was in danger.

Frigga hurried to Odin's sleeping chamber which was where Heimdall said that Loki was. She opened the door and saw a sight that would haunt her dreams forever. The first body she came across was that of Laufey but she paid that little mind not when Loki was in danger. However her eyes only traveled a few feet until they took in her son. He wasn't breathing. Why wasn't he breathing? Her eyes took in the blade and the fact that it ice and was melting and her eyes met Laufey's blank ones again with pure hatred. Had Laufey killed her son? His own biological son?! Laufey was lucky that he was already dead or else she would make him wish for something as sweet as it! She griped the handle of the knife intent to take it out and to see if any healing magic could save her baby when she heard.

"It's too late you cannot save him." She frowned she knew that voice. Frigga turned around to see a very bizarre sight. Thor's head was in his brother lap and Loki was rubbing small circles into his back. Her heart leaped. So Loki wasn't dead? Then she was angry.

"Is that a duplicate? Are you trying to give your poor mother a heart attack?" she asked sharply but Loki merely shook his head sadly.

"It's not a clone; it's the real thing." Frigga frowned how could it be the real thing if Loki was in front of her?"

"I couldn't save him." Thor whispered into Loki's lap so quietly that she barely heard him. How could they both be real?

"I had to do it mother." Loki said sadly and her jaw dropped as what he said hit her.

"Wait you killed him? Not Laufey?" She asked shocked. Loki nodded and Frigga covered her mouth in horror. Then anger grew in her. She strode to Loki and hit him but he didn't look angry or retaliate in any way, he just looked down at Thor in his lap again.

"It's okay Thor. It's all going to be okay."

"What going on here?" Frigga asked suddenly overcome by the fact that there was no way that Thor would be acting like this unless there was something even more devastating going on then his brother's death.

"I had to stop myself." Loki said softly. "I was going to cause so much pain." Frigga noticed then the small difference between the two Loki's. The one who was alive was skinner and paler and had more sorrow and weariness in his eyes than she had seen Loki have even after Loki found out about his heritage.

"You're from the future." she said even though she knew the answer even before Loki nodded.

"Why did you have to take him away?" she cried her eyes settling on her baby again, the dead version of him the one she knew best.

"You have no idea what we would have done." Loki said as he shook his head while he looking at the body a well.. Frigga found herself looking at Thor. She had seen him looking for Loki during the battle but was this her Thor or future Loki Thor's? Why did he look so broken? Loki seemed to sense her questions because this time he answered them without her having to ask.

"This is my Thor and he...we're going to cease to exist as soon as the time line changes. Which it should soon enough." Just like that she found the anger she held at Loki's older self disappear. The Loki in front of her was the only Loki she was going to be able to touch or hold for a while a long while. She jerked Thor up so that he sitting instead of laying and she hugged her two sons tightly. Frigga found herself looking at Loki and she started to cry again, she felt Loki gentle hand on her back and she could hear his calm voice saying

"It's okay. It will all be okay." Frigga knew that she should be comforting her sons as they were the ones who were about to cease to exist. Instead Frigga just let herself just listen to her son peaceful gentle voice telling her again and again that it was going to be okay while she held Thor's hand. Thor's hand slowly although she didn't notice at first was starting to get lighter and lighter. Loki's lap that she was sharing with Thor was also getting lighter and lighter. Until suddenly she fell a short distance to the floor and found that Loki and Thor were no longer there. She found herself bursting into sobs again as she looked at her dead son.

* * *

Odin had seen the entire thing. From Loki freezing Heimdall, to Loki trying to kill Thor, to letting the frost giants in Asgard. He had also seen what happened in the room he was laid in. He had tried desperately to wake up and at first make Loki see sense and then try to save his life. Neither had worked, not till now and it was too late to save Loki or Thor. Thankfully the Thor he knew was still alive. Odin looked over at his wife who was weeping as she looked at Loki. Somehow his dead body looked even more horrific than it had when he had been asleep. He made his way over his wife and hugged her tightly as they grieved for the death of their son taken by no other than their son from the future.

* * *

Thor opened the door. Maybe Loki was in here? The sight that met his eyes was a terrible one. Loki was dead his eyes open and unseeing. Laufey was also dead only a few feet away and his parents were hugging each other in grief. His mother was strong, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her cry but tears streamed down her checks and while his father checks were dry he could tell that his father was only just able to hold the tears in his eyes from falling.

"Mother? Father?" Thor asked weakly and their glances met him and they both got to their feet and crossed the short distance between them and they both hugged Thor tightly.

A/N: i have a question that's bugging me. Is what Loki did suicide or murder? If anyone has an opinion will you please tell me?


	8. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.

A/N: This chapter is for my one and only reviewer JigokuShoujosRevenge who (I think) wanted a happy ending and this is as happy as I could think of.

A/N: I posted two chapters at the the same time this and previous one so make sure to read both.

"Loki No!" Loki paused in mid thrust and turned back around to look at Thor.

"This has to be done." Loki insisted and Thor knew that his brother believed it. Believed it would be best but Thor didn't. Thor refused to lose his brother again, he used Gungnir which had been passed down to him by their father to make Loki fall asleep. As soon as Loki did so the spell holding both younger Loki to the wall and Thor in the wall stopped. Thor was released from the wall just as younger Loki fell to the ground. Thor ran to his brother and checked his pulse because magic wasn't his area of expertise, but thankfully Thor had been able to cast the sleeping spell well.

He felt eyes on him and turned to see younger Loki looking from Thor to his older self.

"Why did he want to kill me?" Loki asked confused. Thor hesitated if he told Loki then he would erase himself which was something he didn't want. Though maybe if would save lives and as long as he and Loki were both alive then maybe it was okay if he were to stop existing? Hopefully the brother in front of him would be spared all the pain he had experienced since then. If only Thor could get the Loki in front of him to see his ways before the darkness took him completely over. Loki was right about one thing. If Loki continued down his dark path he would kill many people; many people who didn't deserve to die.

"Loki I need you to listen to me harder then you have ever listened to anyone in your life." Thor said earnestly, because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to repeat himself since Thor and the older Loki could fade from existence at any time. Loki hesitated for a second before he nodded.

"You need to stop this madness." Thor said and saw that Loki didn't seem to want to but was wavering a bit in his conviction. "I love you Loki." It was always something he wished he would have told Loki in this fight but he had been too proud, too afraid of being seen as womanly or weak so he hadn't told Loki that the first time around. Thor could see a chinks in his brother's emotional armor which Loki immediately masked. "I don't care that you're a frost giant." he said another he wished he had known and what he knew his brother needed to hear at this time.

"How can you not care! I'm a monster!" Loki screamed at him and Thor shook his head.

"You aren't a monster. You are sick." Thor said and it was true even at this time, his brother was sick. Though maybe if he didn't come into Thanos's hand it would never be as bad as it had been for the unconscious version of his brother.

"I'm not sick." Loki said angrily but he also seemed to waver in his conviction again.

"Loki you have been and will always be my brother and even if the me from now doesn't immediately see it he will. All I want is for you to be happy." Thor said honestly, he pointed at his brother unconscious on the floor.

"He thought if he killed you now that that would be the only way to be happy, to not exist, but I believe in you Loki. I believe that you can make better choices this time around. If you keep going down this path then you will turn into the Loki you see on the ground. The one so filled with self-hatred you will come back in time break all manner of natural and magical laws to come and kill yourself again. You don't want that do you?" He asked Loki who was looking at his older self on the ground.

"Can we be happy? We're a monster?" Loki asked so softly that Thor barely heard him.

"You are not a monster. Your genetics don't determine what you are you do." Thor said earnestly.

"But-" Thor didn't have time for this he was already started to feel off and he could see the Loki on the ground was becoming light. Whatever had happened they were going to cease to exist, Thor had to make it count. Had to get Loki to see before the two of them faded away.

"Loki you think that ruling somewhere will make you happy but it won't. The only thing that will make you happy is if your are honest and you trust people and let them in sometimes." Loki looked at him like he was trying to decide if he believed him.

"We might not share a speck of blood but I would do anything for you." Thor said. "I used dark energy to come back in time to save you." He felt even more off and he could see from looking at the unconscious Loki on the floor that they were even lighter. They were fading away rather quickly.

"All I want is for you to be happy." Thor said one last time before he and his unconscious brother faded away.

Loki sat down hard on the floor. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. He wasn't supposed to get rid of Thor and frost giants but neither had worked out the way he was planning. His older self seemed set on killing him to keep him from doing those things.

Even though his older self had fought Thor he could also see how much his older self had cared for Thor and how much Thor cared for him. He no longer wanted to kill Thor. Loki wondered why he had wanted to kill Thor in the first place? Jealously, Thor was going to be king. Thor had always gotten everything Loki wanted but after the way Thor had talked with him he didn't feel the anger he normally did when he thought of those things. Thor was the only one who had said that he didn't care that he was a frost giant and loved him anyways besides mother. Loki realized that what he had needed to hear and Thor was the person he needed to hear it from most of all.

The door opened and Thor stood there and Loki knew which one it was. He would have attacked Thor just a few minutes ago but Loki didn't feel like he could move from his spot on the floor and the conflicting emotions roaring inside of him.

"You killed Laufey." Thor said accusingly but Loki didn't move or respond.

"You tried to kill me!" Thor said louder but Loki still didn't react.

"I'm a frost giant." Was all that Loki could say and Thor frowned.

"No you're not." Thor said and Loki smiled bitterly.

"Yes I am." he said tears starting to form in his eyes. Thor frowned and started towards him.

"Is this another lie?" Thor asked warily to which Loki shook his head

"I'm a monster." Loki said and the tears started streaming down his face. Thor seemed unsure what to say but he didn't look so angry anymore. Thor slowly sat a little distance away from him.

"Why did you try to kill me." Thor asked and Loki shook his head.

"I was so angry that you were their son and I wasn't. So jealous that you always got everything I wanted without even trying." Loki said then let out a sob "I'm sorry." he said and he found that he was. "He said I was ill maybe I am." Loki mumbled but apparently Thor heard him.

"Who said you were ill?" Thor asked.

"He also said he cared for me even knowing what he did." Loki carried on as if he hadn't heard Thor's question.

"Who?" Thor asked but again Loki ignored the question.

"Thor I know this won't make any sense to you but thank you for saving me." Thor frowned in confusion and Loki knew that Thor had no idea what was going on. His emotional turmoil was making him tired and he knew that he was about to fall asleep. Maybe that was why he was being so touchy feely? He brought his knees up to his chest so he would have something to rest his head upon when he fell asleep and let himself fall. He wasn't sure what would happen when he woke up but he did know that apparently history had changed hopefully for the better.

* * *

a/N: Which ending did you like better?

Review please :)


End file.
